


p s y x c h o

by xcliquebait



Category: Original Work
Genre: Add tags as I go, F/F, F/M, Hallucinations, cause i can't tag for my life, g a y, lowercase intended, relatonships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 23:17:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12023142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcliquebait/pseuds/xcliquebait
Summary: orla thought she had moved on. but the past will always haunt the lives it harmed.





	p s y x c h o

**Author's Note:**

> so i wrote this at like 01:23 a.m. on my phone because insomnia  
> and i don't know what it became but we're gonna go with it  
> if you guys like this i might continue posting or it might just be a vent story i don't know 
> 
> p.s. this orla is really based off of orla gartland bc she's queen and if you don't know who orla gartland is pls educate yourself thank

> orla loved her boyfriend, jo.

he was all she could've asked for except a trillion times better. 

he could convince you that chivalry was indeed  _not_ dead, and was just amazing in general. 

she remembered the day they had crossed paths like it was yesterday :

it was a long day at the shop, her art pieces weren't selling as much and requests for plants and pots had gone overboard. so, she had used her break to go to a nearby coffee shop - not starbucks, too many people - named 'the buzz'. it was an adorable shop, there were little seats everywhere and everything was so nicely decorated and it was pleasing on all levels. she walked up to the counter and ordered an americano (which tasted amazing so it made the whole experience way better), and on her way out the door, she saw a man. 

this man, now… was probably the most attractive human being she'd laid eyes on.

he had fluffy chocolate hair, glasses, and the iciest eyes she'd ever seen. 

he was wearing the same shirt as her - an ac/dc shirt. exactly the same style and design and everything

she remembered feeling way too confident for her personality and going up to him and shooting him some finger guns and saying "nice shirt."

he had stuttered out a "thank yo- wait."

and that's where it all started. 

they clicked instantly (all because of fangirling over bands and electric guitars) and jo ended up buying coffee for her. they sat down at a window seat in the cafe and talked for about two hours about their life; mainly small talk, nothing in particular. 

she found out that jo moved away to l.a. from new york city to achieve his dream in directing broadway - instead he just settled for becoming a journalist. 

after a bunch more small talk, they were supposed to go home but ended up going to the theater to see la la land. they both cried. 

at the end of the night, they exchanged numbers and parted ways. 

even though jo thought he did, in the grand scheme of things, he knew barely anything important about orla. 

definitely not her about history with and recovery from depression, insomnia, and schizophrenia. 

**Author's Note:**

> title song : billie eilish - my boy


End file.
